Nami Harumageddon
Nami Harumageddon - formerly Anih Harumageddon - is a clone of Hina Harumageddon. Story Wisdom's Apprentice At first an anonymous clone encountered by Kieran Tuule in Mubus, she briefly befriended him, helping him as she could before being promptly killed before Kieran's eyes by a dark copy of Dokuta de Courssombre. This deeply shocked Kieran who eventually managed to gain power over the Forever Serpent and resurrect Anih, keeping her by his side afterwards. Anih however eventually took notice of Meredie Quila, when Kieran's team united with the Cheshire Isle to prevent the world's end; she became devoted to her, awakening her powers in order to protect the young detective and forever watching over her as a protector, a servant, and a student. Meredie thus gave her the name Nami, and they eventually had a Future Child, Tiphaine Quila. Distant Summons Nami was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Libra due to Biohazard's interference. There, she played a minor role, serving as the main informant of the war. Despite her desire to remain neutral, Biohazard managed to kill her. This was however part of her plan to sabotage her from the inside, allowing her to eventually be freed and return home. Appearance Nami closely resembles Hina as a young woman with golden eyes, long flowing green hair, and a body acknowledged as "perfect" for her time's beauty standards. She bears light silver clothing, as ordered to her by Meredie. Her hair is also tied with a slight blue tint, as a mark of respect for Meredie. Personality Soft-spoken, kind and benevolent, Nami possesses unyielding, absolute devotion to Meredie and obeys her very order, viewing her as an ideal to be worshiped and admired. While at first her identity as a clone amounted to act in a way she believed to be fitting of "another Hina", she has adapted to her existence and has made her own choices, following her own path. Powers * Akashic Master: Developing Akashic powers was the result of Nami reverse-engineering her own cells in order to obtain Hina's powers, something she did instinctively to protect Meredie. * Enhanced Adaptation: Nami's H3/0 cells allow her to quickly adapt to her environment, copying the abilities of those close to her - especially Meredie - in order to benefit from accelerated learning. * Keen Intellect: Nami is by far the most intelligent of the divergent 'Hina', having copied Meredie's genius aptitudes for analysis, deduction and anticipation. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Libra, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her. * New Age Dawning features her. * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Nami of Libra. Trvia * Anih's name was a palindrome of Hina's own, while Nami means "wave" in Japanese. * Ironically enough, Hina dislikes Meredie due to the latter's arrogance and tendency to belittle her, further contrasting Hina and Nami. Category:Character Category:Construct Category:Akasha Category:Mubus Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Lunarean Category:Alchemy Category:Reaper Category:Harumageddon